


they say I'm up and coming (like I'm fucking in an elevator)

by distractionpie



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claustrophobia, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Elevator Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Getting trapped in an elevator is basically Joe's definition of awful - luckily, George is only too happy to turn the experience around.





	they say I'm up and coming (like I'm fucking in an elevator)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to tumblr as a promptfill but I'm putting it up here as an individual rather than part of my tumblr collection because it got a bit long and works as fic rather than just a snippet I think.
> 
> title is Ed Sheeran. It just kept springing to mind okay.

Joe watches the display showing floor numbers tick upward - _4, 5,_   _6, 7-_ and then flicker.

With a metallic grinding noise and then a rough jolt that forces him to grab the railing for balance, the elevator stops moving.

“Aw shit, my coffee,” George grumbles, and when Joe looks over at him he seems unfazed by the fact that they’ve stopped moving, preoccupied with the coffee that’s now spilt all down the front of his shirt.

“You burnt?” he asks but George shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s lukewarm. S’what I get for grabbing it at a gas station instead of Starbucks.” He plucks at his dripping t-shirt with a frown, but Joe is already turning away.

The lights are still on, which means it’s not a power outage, but even when Joe leans over a presses the button for their floor again nothing happens. They’re stuck.

He takes a deep breath and presses the emergency call button, he’s expecting a person who’ll talk about help but instead it just plays a pre-recorded message about how the button triggers an alarm at the elevator company and engineers with be dispatched.

“What the fuck?” he says. “A recording! What if there were an emergency?” Joe grits his teeth. “How long do you think it will take them to get people out here?”

“At this time of night?” George is muffled momentarily as he tugs his coffee soaked t-shirt over his head. “-all the way out here… they’ll be a while.”

_Fuck._

Joe sinks down to the floor, staring around the small box.

“Is it hot in here?” he asks, and George smirks.

“No, I think it’s just me,” he says, running a hand over his bare chest in an absurd caricature of sensuality.

Joe frowns. “Seriously? This place has basically no ventilation – it’ll turn into an oven real fast in here if the building’s A/C has cut out. Or what if the elevator’s shut down because of a fire in the building or something?”

“No alarms and the lights are still up,” George points out. “My old building had a crappy elevator too, the programming bugged out and all the mechanical parts shut down as a precaution. If everything else is working fine it’s probably that. Nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t like being in tight spaces,” he admits. It’s not something that comes up very often since he’s fine as long as there’s a reasonably clear exit - elevators never bother him when he knows he’ll be out of there in a minute or two. “And if it’s not moving then who’s to say the alarm has actually signalled out either.”

“Just relax,” George says, and instead of sitting next to Joe he drops down to straddle his lap. “Even if the alarm hasn’t worked, somebody else will try and call the elevator at some point and then they’ll report it.”

“And we’re just supposed to be stuck here until then,” Joe grumbles. “Fuck… this is awful.”

“Y’know, I can think of one tight space that you like,” George remarks.

Joe shakes his head. “Not true.”

“Oh yeah?” George rolls his hips, rubbing up against Joe. “Because that’s not what you were saying this morning.”

That morning George had got up early, pulled an apron on over his boxers and made them a cooked breakfast, which had gone cold on the stovetop while Joe bent him over the counters and let George know just how much he was appreciated. George’s ass had made the list and how good it felt wrapped around Joe’s cock, but, “Not the same.”

“You got something better to be doing?” George asks, sliding his hands down Joe’s chest. “May as well have a little fun.”

“Jesus Christ, George, you really think I’m gonna be able to get it up while we’re stuck in here?” Joe asks but the truth is though George is moving slow and easy, the way he’s lined himself up has Joe’s cock pressing between his ass cheeks and it’s stirring despite his better instincts.

“I think I can distract you,” George says with a cocky grin.

“There’s fucking security cameras in here,” Joe points out, but George just shrugs.

“Please,” he says, “Nobody’s gonna be checking the tapes on that unless there’s a robbery or something.”

He stands then, stepping back and unfastening his belt so that his baggy jeans slide down his hips, then he’s popping the buttons and shimmying his hips and they fall clean to the floor.

“George, seriously?” he asks, and apparently yes, seriously, because George hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and begins easing them down. Joe stands up, walking past him and crossing the elevator to look at the camera. George may not be worried about getting arrested for indecency, but Joe doesn’t want some random security guys getting an eyeful of his partner, and it seems George isn’t going to be persuaded to keep his clothes on.

The camera is within arm’s reach but it’s in a dome housing and he can’t see any way he could get a cover to stay over it.

Cursing, he turns back, only to be faced with George leaning against the elevator wall wearing nothing but a mischievous smirk.

“Oh for…  _Georgie_ ,” Joe can’t deny the shamelessness of it turns him on, especially when George’s dick twitches upwards as Joe says his name.

The camera is still there and he’s more certain than ever that he doesn’t want anybody else seeing this so he shrugs off his jacket and tugs George away from the wall and wraps the jacket around his shoulders.

George is small enough that Joe’s jacket provides a fair amount of cover from the cameras, engulfing his shoulders and hanging down to drape around around his thighs. “Joe?” he asks, looking up at him, plush lower lip flushing red where it’s caught between his teeth, and Joe realises he’s just screwed himself because George is irresistible like this.

“We haven’t got any lube,” he says, trying to shore up his crumbling self-control but George just spits into his fingers and reaches behind himself, brow furrowing for a moment before he nods.

“Eh, I’m still pretty stretched from this morning,” he says, “I think we’re good.”

Joe should be arguing, should be rising about his baser instincts but instead he’s opening his fly and pushing his pants down just far enough to get his dick out, his urgency not quite enough for him to fully embrace the exhibitionist streak George seems to be showing.

George grins triumphantly and Joe leans forward to kiss the smug look of his face, as he does so he hooks his arms under George’s legs and lifts until George can get his legs wrapped around Joe.

It takes a moment for him to figure out his angles, stepping back so that George can lean back and brace against the elevator railing, but then all of his weight is on Joe as he sinks down onto Joe’s cock.

He opens easily for Joe, taking him all the way down, but Joe can still feel the roughness from the lack of prep and so he takes it steady. He barely needs the friction anyway when George is hot and tight around him, eyes shut and mouth open in an expression of overwhelmed ecstasy.

Joe fucks him slow and steady and every roll of his hips drives a gasping cry from George’s lips until the elevator is filled with the sound of his fervent curses and pleas.

George wasn’t wrong, this is his favourite place to be, with George wrapped all around him and his own arms gripping George tight. They’re both too old for Joe to have expected to be so aroused by the sight of his jacket wrapped around George like a claim but the way George turns his face into the collar like he’s enjoying wearing it as much as Joe is enjoying seeing him in it is hard to resist.

There’s a jolt and George cries out high and loud, squeezing so tight around Joe it’s a moment before Joe even registers that they’re moving again.

George doesn’t even seem to have noticed, he’s shaking from the exertion of keeping himself balanced, chest heaving, and his cock is flushed and dripping pre-come as he rocks against Joe, every movement driving them both closer to bliss.

Joe pulls one hand away from George, trailing his fingers over the buttons on the elevator panel until he finds the one he needs.

 _Emergency stop_.

The engineers can be the ones to wait, he’s got a husband to fuck.


End file.
